With You
by sasukeXsakura-lover
Summary: One too many awkward moments have passed through Inuyasha and Kagome without any attention. Today, these hidden messages are revealed. Not in the best of ways though SUCKY SUMMARY! it is worth reading :D InuXKag


_Its Monday morning, barely grazing the completion of twilight, with dead silence, and the temperature is freezing. Those were the first things Kagome Higurashi realized once she aroused from her numb slumber. Everything around her felt unreal, fake, animated, like an endless dream. Darkness enveloped her body snuggly like an obsidian blanket, while the bitter cold reassured Kagome that she was, in fact, alone outside somewhere in the lush jade forest._

'_I'm… I am still in the past, the Feudal Era. But where?' still drowsy and doubtful, she skimmed the area with her clouded auburn eyes. Surely, Kagome would recognize this area; after all, she shouldn't be too far from Priestess Kaede's village. Searching for a jewel called the Jewel of Four Souls called for a quite a lot of navigating, she should know this range of the area…right?_

'_It is the forest from yesterday. I guess no one could find me, or wanted to…' Kagome let her thought falter away without any attention. After a few mindless seconds, she shifted her body into a sitting position. With a swift movement, like the flick of a wrist, Kagome pivoted her shaky feet and rested them on the frosty and rigid ground. _

_Absent mindedly, she reached up to stroke her terribly gnarled hair when a mini jolt streamed through her tender hand. In shock, she let out a whimper from the unwanted prickle of pain. Yet, it felt good, like fiery water on your raised goose bumps. The electric shock woke her up, if not causing some static. _

_So unexpected... that struck a nerve in her mind. Kagome couldn't help but think of yesterday's experience, something about it just wouldn't vanish from her mind. Should she go ahead and sweep away this memory, so crucial and unanticipated with good intention, without feel?_

_**Flashback**_

_It was about a week after Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku escaped from their supposedly "insignificant" (in Inuyasha's words) encounter with Kikyo of course for the umpteenth time. The typical sunny day, complete with baby blue skies and dazzling jovial creatures, was absent; replaced with rigorous ash clouds and a full out pitch black sky. Nothing was mobile with the exception of their miniature group. In fact, the only thing heard was their steady shallow breathes and the stony silence encasing them all in uneasiness. _

_With a brave mind and dim determination, Sango set out to bring forth some severely lacking social interaction. Although her doubts were extremely significant, seeing as Inuyasha is in his "post Kikyo reunion" (something her and Miroku made up out of boredom) this also meant that poor Kagome must feel miserable from all of his moping. Seriously, the tainted priestess merely wants to kill Kagome, and then Inuyasha, how could he just take that? It simply flew out of Sango's comprehension._

"_The sky is looking very ominous today, how strange. Just yesterday the clouds were silver and feathery." said Sango using Miroku's word 'ominous'. Sango directed her foreboding stare towards Miroku, letting him knows she needs back up… NOW._

"_Ah, very unusual indeed. Say Kagome wasn't there a person in your time who predicted this weather with some modern technology?" inquired Miroku questionably._

_Kagome was deep in thought and barely paid any mind to their rambling. 'Of course, Inuyasha couldn't even trust me enough to accompany him to see Kikyo. I mean, it is certainly not like I was going to be all cuddly and all that with him. I just… wanted to be by him so he knows that Kikyo isn't all he has in this world.' Upon hearing her name, Kagome snapped out of her reverie._

"_Oh, um, yeah the person is called a meteorologist. They predict the weather with outer space satellites and radios. However, they can't always be sure that the weather is right; it could change just like that. In the mere blink of an eye…" trailed off Kagome peeking at Inuyasha._

'_Just like him, he could change instantly, whether it is his mood or his feelings.' During her mini episode of peeping, Inuyasha, too, took the time to study Kagome. Both of them stared into each other's eyes, entranced by the depth and meaning in them. One disoriented and knowing, the other dazed and indifferent. _

_Kagome couldn't take it, she noticed Sango and Miroku swiftly drifting ahead by at least 40 feet. It was just Kagome and Inuyasha now; she had to speak to him while she has the chance._

"_Inu…Inuyasha?" whispered Kagome faintly. So faintly, that if it weren't' for Inuyasha's keen sense of hearing, he might have missed her words._

"_Oh, yeah what is it Kagome?" he asked in a marveled tone, obviously distracted._

_Kagome's footsteps ceased with ease and let her hands lay limp at the ends of her arms. Inuyasha took note of her abrupt halt and, too, took a pause in his step. Somehow, he knew which topic she was going to choose. Like so many times before, he was starting to wonder if she was sick of his back and forth manner. One minute acting like always and the next bolting towards the unknown. What others would call two timing, not that he would ever want admit it aloud._

"_I… I want to know what is going on inside your mind. What are you feeling? I want to, understand so I can help you in a way, any way at all." she paused to turn to look at his reaction. Clearly this was something he was not anticipating, the look on his face gives everything away. Just as an open book._

_Seeing as Inuyasha was having trouble comprehending the situation, Kagome decided to continue her speech, maybe encourage him to speak._

"_Are you angry, joyful, confused, anything? Is there something I am doing wrong? Did I somehow disown your trust? Perhaps you just…" then Kagome simply lowers her head to a light bow, weary from all these thoughts of hers. "Just don't feel like caring for the moment."_

_This simply continued to amaze Inuyasha, haven't they all seen him once he meets with Kikyo? Hasn't this happened quite a few times? What makes this time so different that Kagome believes that he is troubled? Somehow this annoyed him greatly. Of course he was angry! He wanted to let go of the priestess, can Kagome not see that? It isn't that is tired of caring! He is simply contemplating his way of saying goodbye! This annoyance peculiarly morphed into anger from remembering all his times of hurting Kagome and his friends. Moreover, simply for just being so weak that he could not even speak how he felt._

"_Why do you assume that? What makes you believe that I am happy or non caring?" he growled angrily. "It is very frustrating when you choose some random time to bring this topic up. I mean, it isn't as if this hasn't happened before! What changed, how come you now start firing way pointless questions?"_

_This puzzled Kagome greatly, appalled her even. Here she was, simply trying to show him she is there when he needs her, and Inuyasha begins to fume!_

_Tears of sorrow prickled at the edges of her eyes. "I'm just trying to be there for you! What's wrong with that? Okay so I am a little curious, why can't you trust me to be with you when you see Kikyo! I try to believe you when you tell me nothing is happening, but that is a little difficult when you can't bring me along! You just bolt away at the speed of light!" _

_This simply infuriated Inuyasha, more to himself than Kagome. 'I know she is right but… I am still trying to work this out myself. Kagome can not be involved in more stressful circumstances.'_

"_I don't see the need for you to be there! Are you jealous or something? How can you be jealous? You know Kikyo and I had something going on 50 years ago! Or do you simply always have to be baby-sat by me? What am I your body guard?" he yelled profoundly. The deep golden amber in his eyes burned with an intense fire that clearly was serious. He panted a few times, a little worn by the sudden overtake of emotions._

_Kagome's breath hitched in her throat, making a sickening splutters within the base of her throat. The brutal realization slapped her square in the face. Thus making her whole body turn to liquid, nothing holding together but the string of words swirling in her head._

'_He… he is right. Why should I be there? Kikyo and him have a special bond, something that I am not a part of no matter how I may wish to be. Me being jealous, why should that feeling exist for me? Kikyo is dead, and I am alive. That major difference is a part of met that Kikyo shall never have again. I understand completely but… baby-sat?' _

_The few prickling tears now began to flow without wane. _

'_Of course, Inuyasha protects me because… he needs the jewel shards. If I were to die or be injured, no one would have my ability to locate the shards. If I were to leave and not return, that same outcome would also come true. Is that why… he became so close to me? Only for my power, to make me stay to help him.'_

"_I see now, everything is cleared up." Kagome attempted to say. Unfortunately, she ended up having her voice tight and it broke in the last chunk of the sentence. Suddenly, it was all too much to handle. With all of her strength, Kagome twisted her body without thought and sprinted as fast as her feeble body would tolerate._

_Thanks to the ancient ways of the Fuedal Era, Kagome learned to be fast as Miroku and gain endurance like Sango. Tears blurred her vision, blocking any chance of remembering which way she came from. Although that didn't matter, just disappearing from the face of her beloved hanyou was the only thing on her mind. She pushed and pushed her limit until she reached a forest. Twigs scraped her flesh, cow webs became gnarled in her silky locks, roots tripping her no matter how she maneuvered spraining her feet, and her eyes became sore and puffy. Within the silent forest, Kagome could make out a strange desperate cry coming somewhere close to her. After a short period, she realized that the sound was emitting from her own body. Gradually, she relaxed her pace until she found her breath. Then, in slow motion, she saw herself fall forward, knees first then face, into the filthy russet dirt._

**End Flashback**

'Inuyasha, I…' Kagome couldn't even think of where to begin. 'What went wrong? How did this cataclysm arise?' But Kagome knew, deep in the dark shadows of her mind, exactly what her real problem was. She escalated to her feet, not knowing what she was planning to do next.

'Should I… should I go back to the others to sort this mess out? But then again, Inuyasha did say I needed to be baby-sat.' then an old, but still critical, memory came to play in her mind. She could remember the exact feelings that coursed through her body when the words from Inuyasha's lips escaped into the air.

'_I promise to always protect you, no matter what.'_

'_Just shut up, everyone keeps telling me to run away… but I'm not leaving without you!'_

'_Don't you get it yet Kagome? I need you with me…'_

'_Grrr, just shut up and let me protect you!'_

'_No matter what happens, I promise to protect you until I die…'_

'So all those times, every sentence, it was all lies?' Kagome was devastated. She never would have guessed that Inuyasha would be so cruel and deceiving.

'No, I won't let him think I needed to be protected. Not when he was the one who told me all his lies, all those empty promises of protection. This time, Inuyasha will not be left thinking everything is my entire fault.' Kagome's fist clenched, not out of anger, but resolve. She knew very well that this could end her journeys to this world. That wouldn't stop her, she simply had to live in the moment.

With a deep breath of anticipation, she began to amble forward. Measured of course, because she has no idea of how to get out of this massive jungle. Finally, she emerged out of all the abundant viridian, only to be met by an astonishing sight. There, only 20 minutes away, was Kaede's village. In front of Kagome's glazed eyes, was the hut her group frequently slept in.

'No…' Kagome couldn't believe it. If anyone wanted to find her, they could have easily accomplished their task. That was a 20 minute walk, if you jogged it would take a mere 10 minutes at maximum. Not to mention her pungent scent.

'Oh Inuyasha, just one week ago I talked to you in the most comforting way possible. But now, even though your so close to me, your still so distant.' a gentle breeze blew by, embracing her with the scent of a nearby river.

'And I can't bring you back.' The sun was now brushing the sky with amber, navy, and a ball of champagne warmth.

Kagome's legs shot out beneath her, hastening her body towards the door of the outdated hut. She knew Miroku was always the one to fetch water in the morning. She knew Sango rises with him to collect firewood. She knew Shippo and Kirara left shortly after to snag some morning breakfast. She knew Inuyasha was always with her for a long period of time while they waited. Kagome burst through the flimsy flap, and was of course met with a bundle of scarlet.

Inuyasha's face showed true disbelief, he must have thought she abandoned them for her present time. Before he could honor Kagome's presence with some crude remark, she spoke.

"We need to talk." when Inuyasha gave her an exasperated look, she made her point clear.

"Immediately."

"Humph, okay then. You start." he announced.

'Cause I sure as hell don't where to. There are so many things that were leaked out, which one to choose?' thought Inuyasha.

"Did you think about our squabble yesterday?" she asked in a sharp tone.

Boy did this question take him aback.

"Uh, yeah it did. Why?"

"Did you try to find me?" she gently questioned again, pointedly ignoring his second statement.

Oh how that stung badly, with shame.

"Don't lie, that isn't what I want to hear."

"I, ugh…no."

Kagome swallowed, her sound filling the small space.

"Tell me why you want me here. And in all morality tell me," she paused, "if you truthfully think I should leave and why."

Kagome's question seemed to linger in the air.

'Truthfully, I want to but… my words never seem to come out right. I didn't look for you Kagome because, I thought you didn't want to be found. Of course I thought about it, but I couldn't muster enough strength to do so. Going out there for you, I wasn't sure what I would find.'

"In all of my sincerity, I want you here because you can collect jewel shards." he could overhear her jagged intake of breath.

"At least, that was my initial reason." Inuyasha decided to save any further explanation of his meanings until he answered her other question.

"Truthfully Kagome, I do think you should leave."

Kagome couldn't take it, her words rushed out from her mouth.

"Why! Why must I leave? Is it all because I… I… I may start to feel for you? And I will never have a chance with you? Hypothetically anyways!"

Called it instinct, but rage overtook his well being.

"Yes! Damn it that is the exact reason! I owe that dead priestess! As much as I hate to admit it, I owe her my soul. Simply because she was killed by my deceiver. I don't want you to be here, because most of the time I will turn to mush when I see Kikyo! And if you can't handle it, then I don't want you to worry because I'm not with you in my mind! I won't be thinking of you for that moment as badly as I would like to! With the dead priestess wandering this earth, there will be many times where that would happen! You won't be with me."

"What about your promises huh?" Kagome began to holler, and Inuyasha could pick up the sound of suffering.

"Everything you ever said! You're just going to forget those? You were protecting me, staying a half demon a little while longer, promising to let me stay by your side! Even 'you are always in my mind!'" her lungs ached while she panted from her rant.

"If I were to go back to my own era, would you forget me? Just, let the image of my face vanish from your thoughts? Think about it, does that sound… easy for you?"

"That is exactly what I need to happen! Damn this to hell, I want you to forget me! My true feelings in me say to always remember… but I want you to forget because I don't want you to get hurt!"

He continued to speak, even after seeing her astonished look.

"I'm a half breed. Human, demon, hated. People of this time, demons and humans, they don't accept who I am! If you continue to do this, stay by my side, it wouldn't turn out good! They would attack you to get to me, you being a priestess of not. Say I died in battle, you would be hurting more than my body. So, just leave and forget my face…" Inuyasha faltered at the end. His words struck him, all of it was true.

Inuyasha ducked his head, not wanting to look into Kagome's eyes. Did she understand what he was saying? After all their hard ships and exciting moments, would she leave it all behind? Turn around bright eyed and bushy tailed back to her wonderful safe world?

Quietly, and very distinctly he could hear her shuffling of her feet. Remarkably they were headed towards his body. A final goodbye perhaps? If so, he would probably die right there rather than by Kikyo's bloody clay and tainted hands.

"I'm…I'm terribly sorry. I really am."

A muffled cry escaped from Inuyasha's body. So this was it, no more Kagome. She had finally had enough of his disgraceful face, his weak body, and his pathetic attempts. Funny how when you die you see your life flash before your eyes, he isn't dying yet, but now everything is coming back. The ninja food, Kaguya's castle, Kagome's school, their first encounter, fighting his brother for his precious sword the Tetsuiga.

"Its true, the way I feel. I don't care if I have to wait 5 years for you to finally defeat Naraku or get over Kikyo. Your words are all imprinted in my heart, I will never forget them. They are all promised by your face. How could I possibly forget you? Inuyasha, I don't care if you realize it or not, but you are the most intricate individual I know! The most kind, tough, sarcastic, true, and strong person I have ever acknowledged. The sound of your voice, it's painted on my memories. Beautiful, hilarious, witty, everything about you I enjoy. You, now I see, even when I close my eyes."

Inuyasha's head snapped up.

"How? Why do you say things like that? I keep hurting you, over and over again. I want it to stop, but it's useless. I'm powerless against myself in that way. No matter how I try I can't seem to stop damaging you, emotionally or physically. My voice pains you sometimes! I can see it with my eyes! You said so yourself, sometimes I'm not even really with you. In my mind." he hesitantly took a step closer, enclosing them in the small space.

Kagome couldn't resist, she smiled. Irony, pure irony. Be what he said true or false, it can not change the way she feels. No matter how badly Kagome wishes her mind would think otherwise of things, one thought always remains the same.

"Even if you're not with me…" Then Kagome, too, took a step closer. Tilting her head, Kagome's auburn eyes gazed intently into Inuyasha's amber ones. Finally this one sentence, the one that has been screaming in her head all along, now it is time for it to come out.

"I'm with you."

And she smiled. And he stayed mute. They both knew, it was unspoken, but still there. After all the trials and experiences, the bending and swaying of their relationship. Whatever that may have been, now it was clear. Clear as water, clear as the air, clear as their bond. Suddenly, Inuyasha knew how he would go about his damnation problem. The words he would choose to say were all right in front of him. His choice, once he thought was impossible, was now ridiculously exposed.

"Kagome…I love you." Inuyasha whispered. His normally cocky smirk was gone, replaced with an unfamiliar timid one.

"For as long as forever holds."

Then she leaned forward, while Inuyasha pulled her into his strong and warm embrace. Inuyasha inhaled Kagome's scent, how it burned his nose when he decided not to look for her. Lulling, and innocent all at the same time. So what if Inuyasha owes his soul to Kikyo, Kagome is her reincarnation right? Well, problem solved.

'My spirit belongs to you Kagome, my mixed and unusual spirit…'

'No, no matter how far we've come I, I can't wait to see tomorrow… with you.'


End file.
